bbnfandomcom-20200214-history
BBN
BBN News, formerly known as BBN News 24, is a Robloxian news network owned by buddbudd222. The network was founded on June 10, 2013, and launched on August 3, 2013. The channel has gained infamy indirectly due to the fact that it is the sister channel to and owned by the same person as BBN, which is widely criticized by other Robloxian broadcasters. The channel itself is controversial for using Blox News Channel's news music. History The reason for BBN News' creation is because that, like with rTV and rTV2 with talk shows, BBN had a lineup of mostly news programming. Buddbudd felt that the news programming would be better suited on a dedicated news channel. Inspired by Blox News Channel, which, prior to this channel's launch, was the only news channel in Robloxia, buddbudd222 created BBN News 24. The network is heavily based off of Blox News and IRL news channel ABC News 24, of which BBN News derived its former name and most of its content formats. Since late 2013, however, the channel has been copying mainly from British broadcaster ITV and its news service for design elements. The channel was criticized by the rTV Networks for using the same music as Blox News Channel, and demanding that it be changed (see List of buddbudd222 controversies). BenzBot also criticizes the channel for having "the usual poor quality expected from BBN". On January 5, 2014, both BBN and BBN News 24 were removed temporarily from roTV's launch offerings due to recent events between several other networks and BBN, with BenzBot saying the channels would be "back on service by the following weekend". The channels returned in late January 2014, about a week and a half later than originally planned. On July 14, 2014, BenzBot took a 51% stake in buddbudd222's networks, giving him control of the network properties. After a period where he took the networks back, buddbudd re-offered the controlling stake to BenzBot on September 8, 2014, and he accepted. BenzBot says that now with his new control over the networks, he would "radically change" BBN and make it "a respectable, quality television resource," with a new look and some new programming which is still to be determined. Relaunch On April 29, 2014, Buddbudd222 stated that he wanted to make BBN News 24 something more than, as claimed by BenzBot, "low quality, poor, unethical, and inaccurate reporting". The channel did this by dropping the "24" off of its name on April 30, 2014, and proclaiming that they would not repeat headlines during their news programs, unlike other IRL national and international broadcasters. The change was made to head back to their roots, and to deter future controversy, which headlined BBN's year in 2013. Buddbudd promises that the new BBN News will have more accurate reporting, and to focus more on US stories, compared to the channel's previous trans-Atlantic approach. On June 5, 2014, possibly in reaction to Blox News Channel's announcement of a coming relaunch, BBN News announced it too would be returning on June 13, coinciding with the launch of Jonmar1's small network REN. BBN has said they would focus more on the News channel than the general-entertainment BBN in the period to follow due to various issues. They also explained that this launch would be small, and that the group needs new people due to the fact that many BBN employees have been banned from either the group or Roblox for various reasons. Programming Programming is based off of program formats found on other news channels. * BBN News * BBN Newsroom '' * ''BBN Breakfast * BBN Lunchtime * 90 Second News and Sports * Nightly News * Crime 24 * Crossfire * BBN Questions "Weekly casts" On March 29, 2014, BBN News 24 launched a new format they called "weekly casts". The format features a review of the past seven days of news. BBN News previously broadcast the format until Thelucasgloss was fired at the end the first season of the format due to poor grammar. Despite the format description, the first broadcast only consisted of a few days of news, not a full week. Quality upgrade On June 12, 2014, it was announced that BBN and BBN News were upgrading their picture quality. These upgrades had occurred at the studio level, but not at the channel level. The two channels will now be broadcasting in 720p HD at 60fps. All programming except for 'Crime 24' is being broadcast in this new format. Significant Events MH17 Flight Crisis On July 17, 2014 BBN News went live spontaneously for the coverage of the MH17 disaster, which involved a Pro-Russian group destroying a plane en route from Amsterdam to Kuala Lumpur. Bobroblox56 presented the report, and later TheMagnificientMan. Buddbudd222 supervised the broadcast and ensured the hosts were updated with new information as it was released.